Baby Shower
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Time is coming near but first, Hermione has a baby shower. Part 12 to 'Someone To Turn To'


**Part 12 to 'Someone To Turn To'**

* * *

"She's residing somewhere in Dorchester. She works as a receptionist at St. Mungos." a guy said handing Draco head shots of Hermione Granger that were taken without her awareness.

"Yep. This _is_ her." Draco said flipping through the pictures. They were close ups of her face to make sure it was her. Draco ran a finger down her cheek on the picture. "Any word on where she is residing exactly?" Draco asked throwing the pictures down on the desk as they spread out across it.

"No, sir. We shall know that next month. We have plans on following her secretly. One of ours went inside her actual job and had a conversation with her." the same guy answered him in a gruff voice. Draco narrowed his eyes at him surprised that they actually came in contact with her. The dimmed lights in the cellar of Draco's house hardly shined on the guys face and he was cloaked. Draco took his cigarette and inhaled it while looking at the pictures again.

"We are close." Draco said exhaling the smoke. It took him a while to track her down but he was close. He went back to work on how he was gonna rid her without anyone knowing. For all he knew, she could be heavily watched by the Order or her friends. He looked at her picture once more. Her features was still of an angel. Her hair grew in longer waves and she looked happy. Draco felt like he was in a dilemma. For now…he just needed to find her for sure…

- - -

"Oh, this is so beautiful!" Hermione grinned opening her gifts. Ginny threw her a baby shower and only a few people showed but it was the people that she cared for the most. Soft, fun music played in the background as Hermione's apartment was decorated in loads of 'It's A Boy!' decorations. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws showed up as well. Hermione had just received a baby bouncer from Luna Lovegood.

"It has a mobile over it to sing to the baby." Luna said in her small voice. Hermione thanked her and took a sip of the tea Ginny made all the girls. All of the guys were out drinking and playing pool. It was a great day to hang with the girls.

"Here's one from my brothers." Ginny handed Hermione a box. Hermione held it like it was about to explode. She never trusted gifts from the twins. "I told them no tricks!" Ginny giggled and Hermione slowly opened the bow like the box was about to leak some kind of toxic waste or something. Hermione finally opened it all the way to find cute onesies for the baby.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione laughed hysterically lifting one up. There was one that said 'Lock Up Your Daughters' on it that made everyone laugh. "Oh, my goodness! This is so great! I love it!" Hermione exclaimed and she took out another one. "Boob Man?" Hermione read the next one showing it to the room making everyone laugh harder.

"This is such a typical Weasley twin gift." Cho laughed hitting her thigh. Hermione laughed so hard that her ribs started to hurt. Everyone cracked jokes about the gift. Ginny just shot Hermione a grin and they both laughed. The twins always had their way of making her laugh and that's what she loved about them. Hermione saw the last gift they gave her now and she jeered at the present.

"What is it?" Ginny asked knowing it was gonna be something funny too. Hermione lifted up a comfy cotton t-shirt that read 'Ready To Pop!' and everyone laughed.

"Excellent." Hannah Abbott said grinning. Hermione just rolled her eyes and folded the shirt back. They were really cute gifts from the twins though. Hermione was nearly done with her gifts. At the end, she ended up with everything she needed; a changing station, a beautiful crib from her parents, a car seat, clothes, blankets, bottles…everything was so beautiful. Hermione was beat from all of the games.

"Ok, one more…" Ginny said grabbing the last gift from the bag. "This one is from…" Ginny said reading the card and her smile turned to a frown. She looked around the room as all eyes were fixed on her. The room fell silent as Hermione stared at her wondering what it was. "Its from Ron." Ginny said in a soft voice. Hermione's heart fluttered and she felt ill now. Everyone cleared their throat and looked at Hermione for a reaction as they all shuffled uncomfortably in their seats. They all knew what went on between them. Of course, they took Hermione's side. Lavender was acknowledged as the bitch. Hermione didn't do anything. Ginny slowly passed the gift to Hermione as she held her hand out to grab it. The present was properly wrapped in a fine golden covering with a silver bow. One of the most beautifully wrapped gifts Hermione has seen out of the bunch. Of course, she preferred if she opened it alone. Hermione got up and she made her way to the kitchen as she read the note. "To: Hermione, Love: Ron." it read. Hermione slowly opened the gift up and it was a suede package. She ran her fingers over the soft fabric and opened the box up. It was a beautiful ring. It wasn't an engagement ring but it seemed more like a promise ring a guy would give a girl in high school. There was a note in the box and Hermione read it;

"Hermione,

I understand if you never want to hear from me again but I cant stop thinking about you. This is the ring I intended on giving you that same week we broke up. Funny, how things work out. Well…not funny but…anyways…I want you to have it to show my everlasting devotion for you. I will forever love you. This is a gift for you…but its also a gift for your son. When he is all grown up and in love, you can pass this ring to him to give to the girl he loves most. I screwed up and I am dearly sorry. You will always be in my heart and Ill never forget you, Hermione. I love you. -Ron"

Hermione sighed and folded the note back as Ginny entered the kitchen. "What is it?" she asked as Hermione quickly put the gift away.

"Umm…j-just a small gift card to buy the baby formula. Perfect gift, taking that formula is pricey these days. Tell him I said thanks." Hermione said putting the gift in a drawer. Ginny looked at her skeptically and let out a small smile letting it go.

"Are you sure your ok?" Ginny asked giving Hermione a hug.

"Umm…yeah, just a bit tired." Hermione let out a small nervous giggle while yawning.

"Ill get anyone out of here. I know you need your rest." Ginny rubbed Hermione's large nearly 8 month old tummy. Hermione nodded and Ginny walked out of the kitchen. Ron sending her a present was not what she expected. Hermione opened the drawer again and examined the ring a bit more. It was a charming platinum band with three small pink stones in shapes of hearts. The memories of her years in Hogwarts played back in her head. They were cheerful years and she would do anything to ask for them back. She was blessed to have this baby nonetheless. She couldn't wait to welcome her new baby son. To hold him in her arms, watch him grow into a handsome young man. He was gonna be quite the heart breaker if he took after his father. Right….Malfoy…he was constantly on her mind too. She rubbed her tummy hoping that she can give her baby boy everything he needed to be happy in life even though he wouldn't have a father.

"Goodbye, Hermione! Feel well!" Hermione heard all the girls say on their way out. Hermione just sat on the chair feeling morose. It was a lovely baby shower. She couldn't complain, but that gift from Ron kind of brought her down. It was hard to take. How can he say things like that to her albeit he was marrying someone else? Obviously, he wouldn't get over the whole Malfoy thing but he still loved her. He couldn't have it both way. Hermione and Ron were over. She just sighed and leaned on her hand.

"Mione?" Ginny walked into the kitchen finding Hermione leaning her shoulder against the wall looking rundown. Hermione shot a fake smile at Ginny. "I told them you were feeling a bit under the weather and you thanked them for the gifts." Ginny pulled up a chair sitting next to Hermione.

"Hey, thanks for everything. I had a fantastic time and I got everything I needed." Hermione reached out for Ginny's hand.

"Oh, of course! Everyone is just so happy for you. So am I. I cant wait to see my little nephew." Ginny smiled bringing a beam to Hermione's face. The sun was setting now and it was getting late. Hermione only had less than a month of work left before she started her maternity leave so she thought she would work as hard as she could.

"I'm gonna head home now. Are you sure you're ok? Do you need any help with anything?" Ginny put a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"No, Ill be fine. I'm just going to take a bath and have a snack then just go to sleep." Hermione rubbed her face in fatigue. Ginny gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and bid her farewell. Hermione, once again, was left alone. It was good for her though. She needed some space to herself after a hard baby shower. Gifts were sprawled around the living room but the wrapping paper was in bags. Ginny was kind enough to tidy up so Hermione didn't have to do much. Hermione looked at all of her gifts and was satisfied with how everything turned out. She couldn't wait to fix up the baby's room now.

* * *

**I might just keep putting up one-shots instead of chapters because I feel its easier for me since my computer runs slow. I hope everyone is ok with that :)**


End file.
